


Family we make

by Raven_20



Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Awesome Bobby Singer, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), Parental Bobby Singer, Photographer Dean Winchester, Probably light angst, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, becouse John Winchester is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20
Summary: Dean gets a room in a dormitory and OMG guess who is his roommate. (I will probably write a better summary when I will have more chapters)English is not my first language. Bear with me, please.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just messing with my AU in my free time or instead of sleeping. Hope my English isn't too bad ;) 
> 
> I don't know when will be next chapter.

Dean packed his last bag and went down the stairs to the kitchen where Bobby and Sam were eating late dinner. 

-Hello boy! Do you need help with your bags?- Asked Bobby when he looked up from his cucumber soup.

-Not really, beside I still have some time left. Is there any soup left or did sasquatch eat it all?- He looked at Sam with a teasing grin and walked to the old stove on with there was pot.

-Hey! I helped to make this so be grateful you jerk!- Sammy pointed his spoon at Dean in harsh motion, spilling some soup on the floor.

-You wish, bitch.- Dean stuck out his tongue at his brother and looked into the pot. -Almost full, you weren’t so greedy today Sammy.-

-It’s Sam! You-

-Boys!- Bobby cut in Sam’s sentence and silenced him with a hand gesture. -How old are you both? Dean, just take the damn soup and eat it with us in a decent atmosphere before you leave. Will ya’?-

Dean nodded and put himself some soup in a bowl. He sat next to sam and elbowed him gently to not spill the liquid. Sam just looked at him pointedly and mouthed ‘’asshole’’. If Bobby saw all that he decided to ignore it.

He took some cucumbers and potatoes at his spoon and eat it. He just had to admit- that soup was heaven. Sour just on point and salty as he liked. He was going to miss it, he won’t be able to eat homemade food at the dormitory. Luckily his new dorm was in the same town, just at the second end of it so there will be no problem coming over here sometimes. He theoretically didn’t even have to get the room, but he didn’t want to drive baby every day when dorms were just 3 minutes away from college.

Honestly, Dean still wasn’t sure if all that college stuff was for him. He always wanted to go to college and learn about photography, but he was also told that that was stupid and that that won’t give him any future. He didn’t know if without uncle Bobby he would even consider going to college. His online friend also helped a lot. Of course, Sammy also always wanted Dean to go after his dreams, but it wasn’t enough to overcome Dean’s insecurities. He just always thought that he was too stupid for college.

After diner, he helped Sam with cleaning the table and went upstairs to gather all his things. That is 3 sports bags with clothes and some other needed stuff, and one camo backpack with his new books and not so new laptop. He somehow was able to make it down the stairs with all that. Then Sammy and Bobby helped him with getting it to Impala. They couldn’t close the trunk with three bags in it so they tose the last one on the back sits.

It was time for saying goodbye. He pulled his not so little brother into a hug and ruffled his hair. 

-I hope you won’t show here for some time.- Said Sammy, but you could see in his eyes that he was sad that he won’t be able to see his big bro every day.

-Love ya’ too Sammy- Saying that he turned to Bobby. His uncle placed his arm on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

-I am proud of you kid.-

-I don’t think you should be. I did nothing yet- Dean shrugged his shoulders.

-Oh, quit it! You got in and that’s something kiddo.- Dean smiled and hugged Bobby, then he got in his car and started the engine waving to Sam.

Dean left Bobby’s house at 5 pm.  
He turned on the radio and listened to some classic rock music on his way to the dormitory. He was humming under his nose to the currently playing Led Zeppelin song when he started wondering about how his roommate is going to be like. He hoped it won’t be some kind of douche bag with a stick in his butt, Dean wanted to finally make some real friends. In high school, he was pretty popular so he had a lot of colleagues but he wouldn’t call them friends- not really. He has Charlie, but she is an online friend and he didn’t even know where she lives so it would be cool to have someone close to him.

He parked at a parking lot when he arrived. The building wasn’t fancy, looked just like a block of flats but bigger. Beige walls with some dark brown accents- nothing special. He got out of the car and took his baggage from the trunk. After that, he stood with three big bags and a backpack on his shoulder next to his Baby. Well, he should think about it sooner and maybe take Sammy with him so he would have someone to help with all his stuff. Now he will look hilarious, he hoped that no one will see him lugging the bags all the way to his new room.

He parked close to the door so he made it to the reception pretty quick. There were lots of people, he received some confused glares when came closer to the receptionist. He wasn’t surprised he probably was covered in sweat from all the carrying- good first impression Winchester.

-Hello, how can I help you? Are you here to register or to get your keys?- The receptionist was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and a kind smile. Dean was impressed that someone who probably has to put up so much with young people had the energy to be nice to him, he expected an old lady with no more will to live. 

-Hi, yeah I want to get my keys- Dean smiled back.

-Name?-

-Dean Winchester.- Dean waited as the lady taped something in her computer and then she took some documents and handed them to Dean.

-I would like you to sign those, if you want you can go sit there and read them- She gestured to a small table with two chairs. - But it’s just some regulations. You know no smoking, no alcohol, no loud music after 10 pm. You guys never respect this piece of paper anyway.- The woman chuckled under her nose. Dean did the same and signed the papers barely looking at them. He could as well sign his own death wish, but he trusted the lady. She seemed funny.  
She handed him his key with a red tag with a white number on it  
-Room 204 on the third floor is yours, your roommate is already there. Maybe you should ask him for help with your things?-

-Nah, I think I will manage. Thanks and goodbye ma’am.- Receptionist only nodded and turned to the next person.

He made his way to the elevator. When the doors slid open he entered, a girl with green hair that was already in the elevator cringed a little because Dean took a lot of space and bumped her gently. 

-Oh. Sorry…- The girl didn’t even look at him pretending she was doing something on her phone. -*Cool...*- He thought and sighed.  
Dean just wanted to get to his room as fast as possible, but then he remembered that he has to introduce himself to his rommie, which will probably define his whole year. He was praying to God for a decent roommate.

When the elevator arrived on the desired floor he stepped out and started searching for room 204. 

\- 200… 202… 203… Here. Ok, here goes nothing.- He decided to knock first, when he didn’t hear anything he opened the door. 

His eyes immediately landed on the man lying on the bottom bed with a book in his hands. He had black messy hair and a yellow sweater. When he noticed someone he jumped off the bed a little startled.

-Oh, hello!- He smiled wide at Dean and held out his hand to him. Dean took his hand and also smiled. He could get a closer look at the boy now. He was handsome and oh boy- his eyes! They were so blue!

-*Winchester, get a grip!*- Dean shook his hand. -Sorry man, didn’t want to scare you. I knocked but-

-You knocked? Sorry, I am sometimes too deep in the book to really hear anything. Castiel Novak by the way.-

-Dean Winchester, I see you already unpacked.- He glanced around the room.  
There was one wooden bunk bed with a small nightstand next to it on the right side of the room and on the left there was a long desk. On the left side of it already stood a small desk lamp and cup with some pens and pencils. There was also a black trash bin and a small fridge in the corner. Next to the wardrobe in the wall were doors- probably to the bathroom.

-Yeah, I arrived here early. I allowed myself to take the bottom bed, I hope it’s ok?-

-Yeah, that’s fine.- Castiel nodded and came back to his book on the bed. Dean started to unpack his things. He tosses his backpack under the desk and opened the wardrobe to put his clothes there, half of the space was already taken. 

-Do you need any help?- Dark-haired boy looked up from his book.

-No, but thanks.- 

The first impression Dean had about Castiel was positive, really positive actually. He didn’t act like an asshole, for now at least…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel got up from the desk and tossed his phone onto his bed, then he poked Dean’s shoes with a finger. Dean lifted his eyebrow in confusion. -You should take those off when you are sitting on the top bed. You are getting mud on my sheets.-
> 
> -Oh God, Sorry. I didn’t think of it.- Dean’s face turned slightly red. When Castiel took a step back from the ladder, Dean jumped off the bed. -Sorry again. Jeez, you will probably grow to hate me.-
> 
> Castiel sat on his bed when he shook off some dirt from his quilt and tilted his slightly with a thoughtful face. -Indeed.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you will enjoy <3
> 
> I would love to read some comments. ;)

Dean put his last hoodie into the wardrobe, then he decided to check out the bathroom. He took his small toiletry bag and entered the room. He was surprised that half of the space on the white shelves above the toilet was taken by Castiel’s things.  
The bathroom wasn’t big, but it was just perfect for Dean. He didn’t need much, he was used to small spaces. However, he was scared about the shower because in motels he once had to sleep, those were nasty and usually with mold on the walls. He opened the shower’s curtains and exhaled with relief- it was clean.  
He put his little bag next to Castiel’s neatly arranged cosmetics and placed his toothbrush in a cup on the sink. After a quick pee, he came out.  
Now Castiel was sitting at the desk with a can of soda in one hand and a phone in another.

-You really made yourself at home I see.-

-Huh?- He glanced at Dean. -I wouldn’t call it ‘’making myself at home’’ to be honest.- Saing that he made air quotes. -I feel far from ‘’at home’’ actually.- Air quotes again, Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel was even using them correctly.

-I feel you dude, but I meant that it seems like you already have every single thing unpacked. I didn’t even bring everything yet, just essentials. You even have some decorations on your bed. What is it?- He come closer to something dangling on the bed’s frame. It was a tiny yarn bumblebee. -*Cute.*- Dean thought.

-Oh, just a souvenir. I like it though.- He smiled taking a sip of his drink. -I moved here not so long ago, so those are like… all my things. I wanted to move them here in one go and because like I said I was here quite early I had time to unpack.- Boy shrugged his shoulders.

-You are not from Springdale?- Dean climbed on the top bed and sat with his legs on a ladder.

-Yeah, I moved here from LA to live with my father.- Replied simply.

-You moved HERE from fucking LOS ANGELES?! Are you insane?- Dean made big eyes and almost fell off the bed. -Man… I wish I could live there. I would die for all the things I could do in such a big city.-

Castiel rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes. -There is a lot to do… I can’t say that living there wasn’t good but sometimes it was just way too loud for me sometimes, moreover I will be spending more time with my friend that moved here for photography studies in the same college.-

-Nice, but I would still choose LA.- Dean saw that the other boy smiled. -Are you also into photography? Because if so, you will be forced to look at me not only here but in classes too.- He smirked and dark-haired boy chuckled in response.

-Luckily I am going to college to get a Bachelor of Arts, so don’t worry I will be alright. You will be with my friend in class probably.- He got up from the desk and tossed his phone onto his bed, then he poked Dean’s shoes with a finger. Dean lifted his eyebrow in confusion. -You should take those off when you are sitting on the top bed. You are getting mud on my sheets.-

-Oh God, Sorry. I didn’t think of it.- Dean’s face turned slightly red. When Castiel took a step back from the ladder, Dean jumped off the bed. -Sorry again. Jeez, you will probably grow to hate me.-

Castiel sat on his bed when he shook off some dirt from his quilt and tilted his head slightly with a thoughtful face. -Indeed.-

\- O-oh..-  
-*Awesome Winchester! you are already screwing up!*- Dean thought to himself.

Then he heard laughing.

-Hahaha… You should see your face, Dean. It’s ok, I can manage some dirt on my bed.- Dean was dumbfounded at first but then he also started laughing. He was over worrying.

-Asshole.- They smiled at each other. Dean stared at Castiel’s eyes a little too long, but he was telling himself that’s because he never saw eyes so blue.

-Believe me, with my luck I will break the sink tomorrow morning without even doing anything.-

-That means I have to be the first one using the bathroom tomorrow.-

-About that, do you want to take a shower first? I usually shower late.- He asked and took a sketchbook with a pencil from the nightstand drawer.

-Actually, I was thinking about this. I will go now.- Castiel only nodded, resting his back against the wall already sketching something with his pencil.

He took his towel, sweatpants and searched for some t-shirt. His hand brushed over black material with small blue-purple-pink detail. He decided that wearing that would be a bad idea. He took an AC/DC t-shirt. He made his way to the bathroom and started to get undressed. When he wanted to take off his pants he noticed he still didn’t take off his shoes. He took them off and tried to make himself don’t forget about them when leaving the bathroom.  
He grabbed his shower gel and stepped under the water. Warm water released some of the tension in Dean’s body, it felt nice.  
Normally he would jack himself off, but he didn’t trust those walls jet.

***

Heading out of the bathroom he took his shoes. Castiel was in the exact same place he looked like he didn’t notice that Dean came back from bathroom. Dean looked around searching for a good place for his shoes. He jumped a little when he heard Castiel, he didn’t notice earlier how deep his roommate’s voice was.

-You can put them under the bed I think, I did that. It won’t bother me.-

-Good idea.- When Dean bends to place his boots under the bed he noticed two boxes. -What are those boxes if you don’t mind me asking?- Dean’s first guess was adults’ toys. -*What else can you hide under your bed?*- Dean climbed his bed and lied down. The bed was comfy.

-Those are mostly my art tools and things that… I was supposed to unpack when I will know that you are not an ass-butt.-

-Ass-butt?- Dean was more than confused. -And? Why you didn’t unpack them?-

-I am still making sure.- Dean was almost sure that the other boy was smiling.

-Oh really? Don’t you see how awesome I am?- Dean didn’t get his answer because Castiel disappeared in the bathroom. Dean smiled to himself and text Sam and Charlie.

To: TheQueen

**Sorry I didn't text you today. I was pretty busy with moving to dorms.**

From: TheQueen

**Same. Your new room buddy, what is he like? Is he hot? Because Dean, mine looks like 1000000$**

To: TheQueen

**Happy for you. And he is really nice, a little bit weird. And yeah, he is good looking. I will write more tomorrow. I’m tired.**

Writing to Charlie about his attraction towards boys was easier, but it still felt kinda odd. He wasn’t used to it, Charlie often texted him when she saw some hot chick, he wouldn’t dare to even look openly at a boy in that way.

To: Bigfoot

**I am alive, the room is nice and my roommate seems to be cool too. Tell Bobby I am saying goodnight**

From: Bigfoot

**Ok, hope you will starve there. Goodnight :P**

That reminded him that he didn’t eat supper. He heard his stomach growl. -I should have bought something on my way here.-

-I have a pie. I can share.- Castiel’s voice startled him a little, but when he heard the word ‘’pie’’ he didn’t even question how the other boy got in the room so quietly.

-I love you, man.-

Castiel chuckled and opened the fridge.

-No, I think you love the pie.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean was supposed to leave dorms he was confident, but the closer he got to the college, the more worried he got. He still felt like he shouldn’t go there, like he was too stupid to be there, but he promised Sammy that he will be the best fucking student of photography. He probably won’t be, but he has to try at least so he won’t disappoint his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my French class ;)
> 
> I really enjoy reading comments <3
> 
> Sorry that chapters are posted like that, but I write when I have time and inspiration. Now I don't have much time due to half-year grading. 
> 
> Hope you like it. :3

  
  


Dean woke up when he heard his alarm. He opened his eyes and stretched his body. It took him a while to understand where he is. He took his phone from under the pillow and checked the time- 7:40 am.

-*Perfect.*- When Dean wanted to get up, he, unfortunately forgot that he is on a bunk bed. Winchester almost fell from bed in an attempt to get up. Thanks to God that he grabbed a ladder step in the last second because if he didn’t his face would have a very unpleasant meeting with the floor. Instead, he landed on two legs with a loud thud. -Dammit!- It wouldn’t be nice to have a big, swollen bruise on his face on his first day at college.

-What happened? I heard a noise.- Castiel’s face popped out from the bathroom door, brow slightly furrowed. Dean turned towards him. 

-Don’t worry dude, just me being thoughtless…- Blue-eyed boy nodded hesitantly and walk over to a desk, he has already dressed up- quite fancy actually. -How long have you been on your feets already?-. Dean grabbed his white shirt and nicest jeans from the closet, he wanted to look suitable enough for the inauguration.

-Maybe an hour or something.- Dean’s nose crinkled just from hearing about getting so early. -I don’t like wasting time, besides I want to meet with my friend before school. Actually, I should be already on my way.- Castiel grabbed his phone and took his bag from bed.

-You consider SLEEPING a waste of time?- 

-Maybe.- Said Castiel putting on his trench coat.

-You are mad man…- Dean almost looked at Castiel like at some kind of abomination. He heard Castiel cackle, the sound was pleasant- his lips also quirked up. Castiel turned to him and wawed gently.

-See you later.-

-Bye.- Castiel disappeared outside the door.

It was Dean’s time to get ready.

***

When Dean was supposed to leave dorms he was confident, but the closer he got to the college, the more worried he got. He still felt like he shouldn’t go there, like he was too stupid to be there, but he promised Sammy that he will be the best fucking student of photography. He probably won’t be, but he has to try at least so he won’t disappoint his little brother. 

His thoughts fell silent when reached his destination and already saw a lot of people outside. The way from dorms through campus to school wasn’t long, indeed. Dean took one big breath before getting closer to the crowd and small scene. 

-*Sam and Bobby are believing in you Winchester, you can’t fail them*-

Dean stopped next to a group of girls. One of them was clearly checking him out, he winked in her direction. The girl smirked and looked away.

That restored his confidence at least a little.

Then he heard a loud request to remain silent and the official part of greeting new students started. After that directors of curses talked about some organizational stuff, stuff that apparently wasn’t really important for Dean. He didn’t listen, preferring to swipe through Twitter.

After some time out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that people around him began to spread and headed for the main door. He did the same, but it took him a second to figure out that he doesn’t know where he is supposed to go. 

-Shit.- Dean scolded himself, he should pay at least some kind of attention to roll call. He looked around for someone who could help him. His eyes set on the red-headed girl with a camera hanging around her neck. That was promising, the camera could mean that she was going to the same class however, it could also mean that she was just taking pictures for school to put in some kind of school newspaper. He is going to make an idiot from himself either way. Dean ran up to her and softly touched the girl’s shoulder, she turned to him with a slight frown.

-Hey, sorry but maybe you know when photography students should be right now?- He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

-I know.- She smiled but didn’t stop going forward. Dean followed her.

-Ok… so… will you tell me where should I go?-

-Depends…- 

-On what?- The girl stopped walking and looked with squinted eyes straight into Dean’s poking him with her finger in the chest.

-Lord Of The Rings or Star Wars?- Dean gasped.

-How you even dare to ask such a question?! Both those universes are delightful and so different! I can’t just choose one!- The girl made big eyes and Dean immediately cursed himself for his nerd outburst, but she smiled widely.

-I think... I just made a friend. Good answer boy!- Dean relaxed and smiled.

-So will you lead me to class?-

-We stand in front of it.- She looked smug. -And you sit next to me, no argue.-

Dean could refuse but he didn’t want to and… he felt like refusing this particular redhead wasn’t a good idea. She could look small, but he won’t underestimate her. Mary always said that underestimating any girl is a big mistake. So he just nodded and walk into a classroom with her and they sat in the back of the room.

Professor wasn’t there yet, so he looked around the room and remembered that Castiel had a friend in this class. He wondered who might it be. 

*****

After his new friend disappeared when lesson ended, he realized he didn’t even ask her for a name. It wasn’t bothering him for too long, because he also remembered that he didn’t eat anything before leaving dorms. Knowing that today is the first day and they had only one organizational class he decided to go eat something and do a small shopping.

Dean headed to a shop near campus.

He entered the shop and his eyes spotted energy bars on discount and grabbed three of those. He took a few other products- bread, cheese, cola and butter. He wasn’t sure about taking the last one, he didn’t know if the fridge was a piece of room equipment or if it was the other boy’s. But their room wasn’t too warm so it shouldn’t melt quickly in a cupboard. 

Dean paid for his stuff and returned to his room already stuffing his face with energy bars.

*****

Dean opened the door to room 204 and saw Castiel sitting at the desk scribbling something in his sketchbook. He didn’t even look like he noticed Dean’s presence, but he murmured a quiet ‘’Hello’’ without taking his eyes from the sketchbook.

-Hi!- He took off his boots and kicked them under the bed. Placed his backpack as well as his shopping bag on the floor and removed his jacket and hanged it on a free chair. -I was wondering, is the fridge yours?- Castiel took a look at Dean and nodded.

Winchester sighed.

-You can use it if you want, it’s not like you are going to put some stinky socks in there. I hope at least that that wasn’t your plan.- 

-Damn, now I don’t know where I will be keeping my dirty socks…- Dean sobbed jokingly, both boys laughed. -Thanks, buddy.-

-No problem, Dean.-

Dean took his groceries and put them in the fridge, bread in the cupboard above the wardrobe. Next, he decided to change into something comfier and use the bathroom. 

Castiel was in the same place when he left the bathroom. Dean was curious what Castiel was drawing, so he leaned over and looked over Castiel’s shoulder. 

_He didn’t notice the light blush on Castiels ears_.

He saw a stunning drawing of a dragon. It was drawn with a pencil and gold marker. The dragon had golden, slightly twisted horns under with there was a row of long feathers that were losing their length down the dragon’s stretched neck. Despite the lack of color in the creature’s eyes, they were piercing and endearing. Every scale was drawn precisely just like every little feather on dragon’s spread wings. The beast appeared calm.

-Wow… Man, that’s amazing!- Castiel turned his head and Dean’s face turned crimson red in a flash when he realized how close he is to the blue-eyed boy. He stepped back, stumbling over his own feet he sat on Castiel’s bed. _Smooth._

_-_ You think so?- He beamed practically. Dean realized before that this boy was handsome, but seeing him like that made Dean feel warm. He would enjoy taking photos of him.

Castiel changed his position and straddled the chair sitting chest to a chair back. He tilted his head and looked deep into Dean’s eyes.

-Y-yes, like… I wish I could draw something like this, it’s truly impressive. Besides, dragons are awesome.- Castiel smiled.

-Thanks. This is for a friend so, I am glad that someone likes that. Also, I am not used to sharing my arts. It’s nice to hear someone’s opinion.-

-If everything you draw or paint looks like that.- Dean pointed at the sketchbook. -You should definitely let people see that. However, I think that you will have enough people’s opinions after a few weeks in school.- 

-You are probably right.- Castiel chuckled and glared at the ceiling. -By the way, have you meet my friend? That drawing is for them. The one you was supposed to be in class with.-

-Nah, I don’t think so. You didn’t tell me their name or something so even if I saw them I didn’t know that was them.-

-Oh right, stupid me. Girl with red hair, short probably with a big smile plastered to her face. Anything?-

-Actually… I think I meet her. I talked with a girl about Star Wars and she looked just like you described.-

-Definitely Charlie.-

-Oh, I didn’t even ask her about her nam…- Dean stopped and some gears in his head started spinning. -*Charlie? I think my Charlie also told me that she has red hair… and that girl also likes… OH GOD.-

-Dean, you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.- 

-I think… Your friend might be my friend as well.- Castiel took his eyes from the ceiling and glared at Dean in confusion. -I have that online friend named Charlie and I am pretty sure now…- Castiel cut him off.

-You are Charlie’s IBFF? She is always taking her phone from me when I want to check what she is typing, how cool!- Yeah, Dean was more than happy that he finally meet his best friend in person, even if accidentally. But he was also really scared about what Charlie could already have told Castiel. He was still so fucking insecure.

-Did… she told you a lot about me?-

-No, and not paying attention to what I just said I respect her privacy.- He said seriously. -You should text her because if I will call her she will be screaming and we don’t want that.- Dean give a suppressed laugh and nodded. He took his phone from a backpack and climbed on his bed. Castiel hid his sketchbook in the nightstand and lied in his bed with a book.

To: TheQueen

**YOU WON’T BELIEVE ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had two classes today and time passed pretty fast for him. Mostly because he was actually listening. Between those two classes, Dean discussed with Charlie a little about the latest Marvel series, showed her some of his work, texted Bobby and Sammy and consumed two sandwiches with fried bacon from the campus cafeteria. He even saw Castiel there standing with a blond boy in a black jacket, taking a cup of coffee from an employee, they were probably in a hurry because Castiel only waved to Dean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/holidays! I hope you will enjoy this chapter <3 I love reading comments so leave one after your lecture ;)
> 
> TW: I think that I should write that there is some internalized(?) homophobia in this chapter.

The next day Dean got up earlier and went to school with Castiel, because he wanted to see Charlie before class. He was stressed at first that Charlie might tell the other boy about his sexuality considering that he still doesn’t feel fully comfortable with that. 

When they meet, Charlie jumped on Dean. He was startled at first but he hugged her tightly right after happy to see his best friend. He truly couldn’t believe that he actually saw her and that he was actually talking to her yesterday. It was delightful to know that he already has a good friend in school. 

Well, he has… as long as Charlie won’t realize that Dean is not so cool in real life as he is on the internet. At least that was what he was thinking. 

When Charlie stepped away from him, she hugged Castiel. She was really excited to see her both favorite boys.

''My God! Dean why I didn’t know that you are so fucking handsome?! If I wasn’t hella gay I would definitely ask you out!'' The girl shouted and turned to Castiel. ''You are so lucky Cassie, you can stare at him for half a day!'' Both boys laughed at that. 

_Dean didn’t notice the death stare that Castiel gave Charlie._

They talked for a bit and split to go for their classes. They stood before the classroom door when Dean decided to ask Charlie if she spilled something about him to her friend. Castiel told him that he didn’t hear anything from her about him, but he preferred to ask anyway. 

''Of course not Dean. Do you really think that I would tell anyone? I wouldn’t ‘’out’’ anyone, that’s something you want to do on your own terms. And I told you that you are not even obliged to do a coming out. What is important is that you should feel comfortable with yourself.'' She answered and opened door to class. They sat in the same chairs they have yesterday.

''You know I am not, you know… comfortable.''

''Yeah, but now I am here so we will work on it together. I will be more helpful than before.'' She smiled warmly at him, Dean smiled back.

''You were really helpful Charlie.''

''Of course, I was. I am the best! And Dean just so you know, Castiel won’t mind.''

''I… don’t feel like telling him. He seems really nice, he probably is if he is your best friend but I know him for like 2 days so…''

''Yeah, I get that.'' After that being said professor stepped into the classroom.

Dean found those classes really pleasing. He was finally learning things that he genuinely enjoyed. However, when they were watching a video about creative photography Dean caught himself thinking about taking photos of some ocean eyes.

*****

He had two classes today and time passed pretty fast for him. Mostly because he was actually listening. Between those two classes, Dean discussed with Charlie a little about the latest Marvel series, showed her some of his work, texted Bobby and Sammy, and consumed two sandwiches with fried bacon from the campus cafeteria. He even saw Castiel there standing with a blond boy in a black jacket, taking a cup of coffee from an employee, they were probably in a hurry because Castiel only waved to Dean. 

*****

Dean came back to an empty room. There were no signs of Castiel anywhere so Dean assumed he had some late classes. He took off his shoes and jacket, changed into some more comfortable clothes, and climbed on his bed with a smartphone in his hand. He took his headphones from under the pillow and put them on. Scrolling through Spotify he found the Guilty Pleasure playlist and switched it on. Sweater Weather started to play and no one will ever know that Dean really enjoyed this song.

Time passed and he found himself searching for some photo inspirations on Pinterest. He pinned some nice pictures of trees with the thought that he can actually go to the park and take a few photos like this. 

Dean heard a rustle of keys in the door and black haired boy stepped into the room looking exhausted. 

''Hi-ya, I started to think that someone kidnapped you from the campus, to be honest.'' 

Castiel frowned. ''Well… I would say I was.'' He signed and sat on his bed. ''At least I feel like I was, indeed kidnapped.''

Dean looked down from his bed at the other boy, head hanging upside down. ''I am listening.''

''Yesterday I made friends with Baltazar, the boy you probably saw me with at the cafeteria. Did you saw him?'' Dean nodded. ''Ok, so we have the same curses and after the last one today he proposed that we could hang out. I agreed, it was fun, but socializing for too long is just too much for me. I am drained.'' Dean chuckled in response.

''Too bad you have to deal with me now.''

''Your company is great Dean. I thought that my roommate is going to be way worse.'' Dean squinted his eyes at that statement. Castiel blushed. ''God, I... I didn’t mean you are bad! You are actually pretty awesome! I really liked talking to you in the morning.''

Now Dean was blushing, so he lied in his bed. ''I enjoyed it too. Does that mean that I am not an…?''

''Assbutt?''

  
  


Dean laughed. ''Yeah, that.''

''I know you are not one because Charlie wouldn’t be friends with you if you were one.'' He got up. ''I am going to change and then I will show you what I have in my box.''

''Do I want to know what you have there?'' Dean smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Castiel just shook his head with a smile.

''It’s really not what you think about…'' He disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Dean decided to make himself a sandwich, two sandwiches just in case his rommie would want one.

*****

''Want one?'' Dean asked pointing at a sandwich with cheese when Castiel stepped into their room.

''Yeah, sure. Thank you.'' He baited into it while bending down to take his box from under the bed. Dean really wanted to know what the artist was hiding there. 

*Not toys… so what? Dismembered body?* Dean imagined. The blue-eyed boy sat beside him at their desk and placed the box between his legs.

''I am actually usually pretty open about that stuff, but I decided I wouldn’t like to get a punch in the face on the first day in dorms so I wanted to get to know my roommate better before revealing that fact about myself.''

''I really don’t have any idea what you can have there dude…'' Castiel opened the box and pulled out a pink-yellow-blue flag. 

''I am pansexual, I don’t really care about… parts. You know what I mean?'' 

Dean’s lips parted, now he knew what Charlie meant by ‘’Castiel wouldn’t mind.’’. 

*Tell him you are a bisexual! He will be alright with it!* Something in Dean screamed.

''Dean?'' Castiel tilted his head.

''Yeah, yeah I know what that means. That’s totally fine with me man.'' Boy with a flag smiled wide.

*You are a coward Winchester.*

''Awesome, can I hang the flag somewhere here?''

''Yeah, of course.'' Dean looked at Castiel as he tapped the flag on the wall above his site of the desk. And he was jealous, so fucking jealous that Castiel had the confidence to be himself. When Dean couldn’t even be himself near his brother, even when he was 100% sure that he already knows, that Sammy would be absolutely supportive. Sam was supportive! Bobby was supportive! Charlie! But the words always stuck in his throat. 

His father is dead and yet he is still scared of him, scared of the disappointment in his eyes, anger. John was telling him for so long that his preferences are unnatural, sick, disgusting that he believed that. He repressed that side of him, he hated himself even after his father died. It took a lot of Charlie’s work to make Dean feel better about that.

''Dean, you ok? You look gloomy.'' Observed Castiel.

''Yeah Cas, I just think about tomorrow’s classes.'' Dean babbled with a sigh.

_Dean didn’t notice Castiel’s reaction to the new nickname._

''Do you have any nice photos that you would be ok to show me? Charlie told me today that you showed her a couple of your pictures and that I need to see them.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was excited to show his photos to Castiel, he was always feeling excited when it came to showing his works. He loved it when people shared with him their opinions about pictures he took. He didn’t even mind when someone disliked his photos, he just enjoyed the attention that his work received. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a longer break but I am busy with school. Sorry <3 I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I would love to read some feedback ;)  
> (Because I truly don't know if someone is even reading this.)

  
  


Dean was excited to show his photos to Castiel, he was always feeling excited when it came to showing his works. He loved it when people shared with him their opinions about pictures he took. He didn’t even mind when someone disliked his photos, he just enjoyed the attention that his work received. 

Mainly because his father never paid any attention to it. When Dean showed John photos he took for the first time he got only a laugh and reprimand that those were stupid and meaningless pictures, he said that these photos were simply useless. When Dean tried to show some photos to his father a few more times he was being completely ignored.

So Dean stopped showing his photos to anybody until Sammy found out about his little hobby and practically screamed at Dean how amazing he thought the photos were.

Dean grabbed his laptop and set it on their desk. ‘’Ok, so not all my photos are like… super good or professional but I had fun taking them.’’ Castiel just nodded to that and the other boy opened a folder named ‘’My shit’’. 

The first pictures that showed up were of a bridge with a lot of colorful leaves on it, exposed from different angles. It was taken in the woods, obviously in the middle of the autumn. 

‘’Where did you take these?’’ Enquired with awe blue-eyed boy. ‘’This place looks so peaceful and pretty. It gives me kind of vintage vibes.’’ 

Dean smiled. ‘’I am glad. It was taken in the forest behind my house, I wanted it to look like a place to chill because it is kinda my place to do that and to think and stuff… Sadly I must disappoint you, leaves are not so vivid there. Well, it’s still a beautiful place in autumn but It’s prettier there when spring is near and snowdrops are covering the… Sorry, I am getting off-topic’’ Dean scolded himself. *No one cares about that Winchester.*

‘’No! Don’t be sorry, I find listening to you very enjoyable.’’ Dean inspected Cass’s face and indeed he looked genuinely engaged in what Dean was saying.

‘’Ok, well… anyway colors look so nice on the picture thanks to color grading I did. Reality is way grayer.’’

‘’I still think I would love that place and it only proves to me that you did a great job with those photos.

‘’Thanks.’’

Then there were photos of Baby and Dean could talk and talk about this car for hours, but not really about the pictures of her. He took them when they were short on money and he was ready to sell her to be sure that Sam has something to eat. But then his dad died and there was Bobby so he didn’t have to do that. He decided to spare that fact to Castiel. Dean still talked about his precious car thought and Cass despite that he is not a fan of cars didn’t seem to mind at all.

They stumbled over a photo of Mary.

‘’It doesn’t look like the rest.’’

‘’Yeah, it’s cause it’s very old and it wasn’t taken by me. I scanned it and put it in photoshop.’’ He rested his chin on his hand and longingly stared at the picture.

‘’Who is it if I may ask?’’

‘’My mom. I was worried I am going to lose the original photo cause I have only one.’’ Now Dean just lied his head on the desk and closed his eyes.

‘’So she is not… here anymore?’’

‘’Yeah, she died years ago in a fire. I was like four.’’

‘’I am really sorry to hear that.’’ 

There was a moment of silence between the two boys, and Dean kept his eyes closed.

‘’The original is black and white. I wanted to color it in photoshop but I guess I don’t have enough skills to do that or maybe I just don’t remember her like I used to. She just looks… off.’’

‘’I think you did a pretty good job, but I think I get what you mean.’’ 

Castiel decided to go to the next photo when he didn’t get any respond. 

He giggled. ‘’Who is that?’’

Dean lifted his head and peered at the photo on the screen. It was one of the messy pictures with Sam. 

He and his brother were sitting on Impala’s hood and they were making stupid faces to the camera, fireworks in each hand. Dean also chuckled.

‘’It’s my brother Sammy, I think I talked about him when you, me, and Charlie had a conversation. It was on the 4th of july, we had a lot of fun.’’

_ Dean didn’t notice how Castiel looked at him when he was all smiley like that _

‘’Night sky here must look amazing without so much light pollution. Not like in LA.’’

‘’I can’t argue with that man.’’ Dean looked Castiel in the eyes. *I can find things prettier than the sky here thought.*

Winchester showed the other boy a few more pictures, some of the landscape, still nature, experimental photos where Dean was just playing with photography. Castiel seemed to like those works more than others. But he absolutely fell in love with a picture of a ladybug on Dean’s hand.

‘’Charlie wasn’t lying, you ARE amazing. Most of the pictures are so good.’’ 

Dean fidgeted with his t-shirt. ‘’I still have a lot to work on Cass. Like all the angles, the way you need to set lights to get the desired effect and- yeah, there is a lot I can’t do.-

Castiel just shocked his head. ‘’But you will learn those things, Dean I am sure that in a few years you will be a successful photographer. Rome wasn't built in a day.’’

People really believed in Dean and with each day the voice in his head saying *You are too stupid* or *Your work is pointless* was getting quieter and quieter. So Dean smiled.

‘’I hope so.’’ Castiel smiled back at him.

‘’I am curious though. Why aren’t you on any of the pictures? I mean the nice ones.’’ 

Dean looked away. ‘’I just… I am not a lot of a model. I like taking pictures, not really being on them.’’

Castiel tilted his head and murmured. ‘’People are missing out because of it.’’ 

‘’Hm?’’ Dean looked at Cass again, but he only smiled. 

They spend a nice evening together. Dean showed Castiel his favorite band and they exchange their opinions about the atmosphere at school. Then they just chilled together until they decided to call it a night.

Dean felt great.


End file.
